The present invention relates to a solid-solid hybrid gas generator composition for use in fire suppression methods and applications. The hybrid gas generator system is a mixture of a solid gas generator material with a solid flame retardant material.
Flame retardants are not the same as fire suppressants. Flame retardants (fire retardants) are materials that are usually incorporated into fabrics, plastics, or other solid materials to decrease flammability and to inhibit flame initiation and flame spreading. Fire extinguishants (fire suppressants) are applied to an existing fire to effect suppression. The mechanisms of flame retardants and of fire extinguishants may be entirely different. The present invention relates to a composition containing inert gas generators and flame retardants to function as a hybrid fire suppression composition that is applied to an existing fire.